Missing
by SidewaysCope
Summary: It's been two and half years, since Reid left Oakdale and Luke behind... contains: LuRe/Ruke Currently discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyzz! It's been awhile since I wrote anything, terrible I couldn't think of anything to write! My creativity side of my brain went dead yet again. I hope you all like this one and I apologise in advance for all the little sections and stuff :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

Luke sat in the Lakeview, carefully he traced a pattern from the water which had slowly pooled on to the bar surface. Mindlessly he traced the initials 'R.O'.

_Not good, _he thought idly while staring at the watery, two and half years had been difficult it felt like time was moving so slow. Whenever Luke was in the Hospital, he had half expected to run into Reid, or turn the corner to see Reid writing something on a clipboard. Luke still woke up at night his body drenched in sweat whenever he dreamt about the nights he had spent with Reid. The places they had made passionate wild love, the feeling of the surgeon's hands running over his body, as if he was make of the most delicate glass, the sound of his voice when he came, Luke even remembered every single detail.

He could remember the nights and even days where he would pick up his phone, his entire brain battling to call Reid, just to hear his voice. He did not care whether Reid did not want to talk to him. He just needed that voice, deep down there was a comfort in it.

* * *

_He groaned as the body pushed his deeper into the mattress , fingers stroking his solid arousal so teasingly he wanted to come he just couldn't. His muscles tightened as sweat slid slowly, his eyes remained so tightly closed he knew who it was. He just knew if he opened his eyes it would be all over. _

_He allowed the sensations to take over, just as he felt the hard press..._

Luke gasped as his eyes snapped open; he let out a frustrated groan before rolling over on to his side. It was always at the pinnacle moment he always awoke, two and half years worth of celibacy was defiantly taking its toll on his imagination let alone his hands.

* * *

"Luke darling, I need you to go to Dallas." Lucinda Walsh suddently said, she had spent the last hour or so going over business plans, until she found a glitch in her immaculate schedule. "D-Dallas?"

His Grandmother merely nodded her proud head. "Yes! Dallas! I have contacts there, whom I urgently need you to speak to." Luke swallowed deeply. He scratched his head before nodding slowly in agreement. There was absolutely no way he could say no to his Grandmother she had lethal debating skills and would of course talk him into it anyway.

"Excellent! Did I mention that my contacts are involved in the major Dallas Hospital there?"

_The demon! _He cussed mentally, she must have known because why else? He sat in his private plane still contemplating whether this was actually the work of coincidence or his mother had informed his Grandmother of his connection to Reid, and were attempting a classic Katie Snyder match-making. When Reid had left Oakdale, Luke did not do what everyone had expecting and went back to Noah, mainly because Noah was now gone working on a career of directing. Even when Noah returned, Luke made it clear he wanted to remain friends, the last thing he needed were flings with Noah that were just pity fucks. He scowled at the negative thought, it was strange even when Noah touched Luke's hand or hugged him. His body did not react, probably because his body knew what his mind was too scared to want.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really on a roll! :D yey creativity! :D woop woop =)

* * *

He flicked briskly through his private mail and message and stopped on one, his hands stilled as his eyes glued on the writing. However, it was more the name, which made him freeze. _Lucinda Walsh. _He knew the woman who happened to be the Grandmother, a very powerful and influenctional woman who had saved his ass when it came to keeping his medical license. He had not heard from any of those he left behind in Oakdale all those years ago, he occasionally checked up on Katie and Jacob, she had his card so if anything happened she could contact him, and if it involved Jacob and his health he would be on the next flight there.

* * *

Reid tapped his fingers on the clipboard he was updating from one of his newer patients, something had defiantly changed, and before Oakdale, he would not be doing this. Checking on his patients constantly, before he would only appear when he wanted or he had to talk to the family about further treatment options but updating a chart was not his thing.

"Ah! There you are!" he turned his head at the interruption, and glared at who had appeared. It was his Chief of Medicine, Dr. Roy White. He looked relieved to had finally tracked Reid down. He put the chart down and went out into the shockingly quiet hallway. "I assume you got my message about Lucinda Walsh?" he nodded. "Yeah your point?"

Dr. White smiled and sighed. "Well there's been a change of plan," he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Unfortunately Ms. Walsh could not make it, but a... Mr Luke Snyder is coming in her place. He's actually in the boardroom right now, a big donor to that Hospital you used to work at, the one that would've had that state of the art Neurology Wing."

He felt a twinge of guilt due to the situation that had caused him to have to leave Luke and the Wing behind, although it was his choice and for the last couple years regretted it still. Of course, pride had its way and he couldn't go back not after what they had said to each other.

* * *

Luke tried to stay still as he sat alone in the boardroom; he had no idea who was suppose to be here but he knew, his gut knew, his heart and body knew who was going to walk through that door. And he was terrified to how right now, his body warmed so quickly at the idea of being at such a close proximity to Reid, his groin was already on fire and he felt himself soften in areas which had only been very active when he dreamt.

* * *

It was as if time slowed as Dr. White slowly pushed down the door handle, and Reid watched every single detail.


	3. Chapter 3

In that habit of writing small bits yet again =/ Ah well enjoy

* * *

It had to be the most tense moment in Luke's entire life waiting for that door to open, his body was on fire like it was calling to Reid, his palms sweating and throat tight with so many different emotions it was immense. _Okay, stay calm Luke. _He thought to himself as the Chief of Medicine appeared in the doorway, closely followed by Dr. Reid Oliver he had not changed in the two and half-year separation but there was something in his eyes, which briefly flickered before disappearing. He did not even have the chance of figure out the emotion because it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Mr Snyder." His voice curt and snarky. _Nothing new there than. _Luke's lips twitched at the humorous thought, which Dr Oliver saw straight away and frowned. He allowed his eyes to move over the Doctor, immediately the yearning of his body grew stronger, because he knew what hid underneath the scrubs, which covered his body. A body he dreamt about non-stop every night.

* * *

Reid sat down immediately and stared at Luke; his gaze never broke because he knew exactly how to make Luke squirm. He already knew at this exact moment how Luke's body was reacting to seeing him again. He already knew from how Luke was shifting that his body was nearing the peak of arousal. He could tell by the tinted flush in his pale cheeks. He smirked at Luke whenever their eyes met; the best thing about Luke was how his eyes showed how he was feeling. He had the most expressive eyes. Of course, his Chief of Medicine was oblivious to what was happening right in front of him; he shuffled his paperwork before proceeding with the meeting. Reid barely listened as his stare continued; Luke's shoulders became more and tenser as each minute passed.

As the meeting finally wrapped up, Dr. White shook hands with Luke before leaving him and Reid in the same room, tension thick almost like Luke could not even breathe, Reid had yet to speak to Luke he just continued to stare, his eyes piercing and emotionless.  
"What are you doing here Luke?" he saw the blonde's eyes dart to the door which Reid locked immediately. "I-I was just helping my Grandmother out." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Moving closer to where Luke stood. Inside his gut curled like an animal readying to pounce of its pray and he wanted to pounce, wanted to pin Luke's body to the table, bite and leave his mark on the pale skin of his neck. Reid lifted his hand his fingers carefully tracing the line of Luke's lip, which were hot. Slowly Luke's tongue flicked out touching the tips of Reid's fingers, his eyes diluted; breathe scolding against the stroking fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I am forever cursed with small fics! so sorry but enjoy :D

* * *

They stood staring at each other, Reid's finger still tracing Luke's lips. "What're thinking Luke?" he murmured his voice thick. His eyebrow quirked as Luke cleared his throat, his mouth opened and closed several times as his eyes darkened more. "Come on Luke, tell me." Reid leaned in his lips brushing Luke's gently. "After all, what's to be embarrassed about?" Luke remained silent, his eyes screaming out to him and cheeks flaring pink. "I mean," he continued silkily. "I've already fucked you and know exactly what you are like, and I bet right now your thinking of what I could be doing to you. How about one last round for old times' sake?" His hand shot out, grabbing Luke by his belt and pulling him close. "Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you until you can't stand?"

Reid's mouth smashed on to Luke's with so much force he had no idea what was happening, yet he gloried in the skill and precision of his tongue and lips. With quick jerks, Reid undid Luke's belt and pulled down his trousers as well as his boxers. He pushed Luke on to the desk and spread him wide for him to see. His erection stood tall and wanting, clear liquid leaked from the tip. "So you did miss me." He smirked while stroking the straining arousal. His skin flushed and heated and Reid slowly slid his tongue down Luke's chest, tasting and teasing each nipple until they flourished into hard little buds.

* * *

Luke could not help but squirm as Reid's tongue explored his entire body. His jaw clenched when a single finger slipped between his buttocks; Reid made a sound of amusement as he slowly lifted his finger to Luke's lips, without words his tongue curled around the digits before closing his eyes tightly as the finger pushed slowly and deeply into his body as Luke flinched with pain.

* * *

It was at that moment when Reid stopped immediately and stepped back his eyes wide with sudden realisation, Luke opened his eyes. "Reid...?" Reid pushed his fingers into his hair. "Luke, have you been with anyone else?" he shook his head and laughed in disbelief. So many things were going through Reid's mind; Luke had not been with anyone else, it was that flinch, which had brought him back to Earth. He was so tight and even if he wanted to he could not bring himself to take Luke here and leave him like some casual encounter, leave him in pain, his feelings which he thought had been pushed and locked away all came back in a hurry, he moved back again until his shoulders hit the wall.

His desire still burnt him, and seeing Luke in that provocative position on the desk, he clenched his fingers into fists, his fingers itched to stroke and touch the body, which was laid out in front of him, but he just could not do it.


	5. Chapter 5

:)

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Luke felt like he was replaying his night once again. He was alone once again but this time in Dallas just staring blankly into his glass of water he had resisted the urge to order something alcoholic in the hope of it making him feel better. However, he knew what would happen if he did that, and in the end he would probably regret doing it. A flashback of when he had done something so stupid and the result being kicked out of College. So many emotions rushed through his body, the main one being confusion with a hint of hurt when Reid left the room after their almost encounter. It was a blur he dressed quickly, spent half an hour calming himself down in the washrooms before doing everything possible to avoid Reid and he somehow managed to make it back to the Hotel where he spent the rest of the day, feeling sorry for himself and trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

He knew Reid had wanted him but something had stopped him, after Reid left Oakdale Luke refused to allow any other person to touch him. Noah of course had suggested they start over but Luke had rejected the offer, he knew after maybe a week of Reid's leaving that his body was Reid's and only Reid's. It was just his pride and fear, which stopped him from jumping on the next flight out to find Reid and convince him to come back to Oakdale.

* * *

Reid slammed down his latest case file in frustration, none of the words made sense all he could see was Luke's face when he moved back. "Don't be an idiot." He told himself. "It was the right thing to do."  
He leaned back and rubbed his face, tension building in his neck before sitting up suddenly. _Was it the right thing to leave Luke like that?_

Since coming back to Dallas, Reid had been spending a considerable amount of time in Hotel Bars it separated him from the busy world outside and the majority of the time they were revelatory empty but not today. Sitting alone at the bar, a sullen expression on his beautiful pale face sat Luke. A glass of clear untouched liquid in front of him, his hands remained clasped together while he stared blankly. There was no emotion on his face, but Reid knew if he looked into those doe like eyes, he would see exactly what Luke was feeling.  
Steadily he had his way, sat down a stool away from Luke, and watched the profile out of the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"I hope that's just water." The voice broke through Luke blanks thought bubble; he jumped and turned slowly to see Reid Oliver watching him a glass of beer put in front of him. "It is." His voice clipped before turning back to the untouched water. "How long have you been sitting in here?" Luke merely shrugged before finally picking up his glass and draining the entire contents. "Couple hours."

* * *

He took a sip of his beer frustration building at Luke's two worded answers. "Look Luke I'm sorry about what happened?" finally, he turned his head and looked directly into Reid's eyes. "I'm not." The vast amount of emotion literally took Reid's breath away, his mouth remained open as Luke pushed back from his stool, stood and left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another short one, sorry =S but i got a good idea about the next one :)

* * *

"Luke? Luke sweetheart, are you there?" his mother's voice broke through as he finally remembered he was on the phone. "Yes, sorry." A sound of concern came through the line. "Are you okay? How is Dallas?" he ran his fingers through his damp hair, what could he possibly say to his mother. _Oh not bad, just saw my old lover, nearly had sex in the boardroom, you know all that stuff. _He softly snorted at the thoughts. "Nothing new really," he heard a knock and finally found a reason to stop speaking to his mother. "Mom, I gotta go, there's someone at the door." Before even hearing her reply, he hung up. Putting his phone on silent and opened the door.

Of course, he knew it was late, and Luke tended to go to bed early for the sake of waking up early, but seeing him in nothing but a towel brought back memories of their time in Dallas. "Reid?" Luke's voice was soft like velvet his shock evident. Reid let his eyes move from the stunned eyes and face, slowly down the body his yearned for. Something was different. "You've lost weight." Without being invited in, he walked past Luke and stood in his room. He took in the tidiness obviously that had not changed. "Why?" Luke swallowed while grabbing a robe and pulling it on. "It's been a stressful time." Reid folded his arms his head turned taking in the new skinniness that was present in his face. For some reason now everything that had changed for Luke he could see it all.

* * *

The skinniness in his body and face a distinct pinched tiredness, his gut tightened he was not sure what the emotion was but it was one very powerful emotion. "What happened?"

* * *

"Look Reid, what do you want?" Reid stood silent, his face clear of emotion. Luke had always hated not knowing what Reid could be thinking. He bit his lip trying to decide what could possibly be going through the most egocentric man he had ever known. "Simple. One thing. I want you." Luke raised his eyebrows in question. "You... want me? What?" Reid shoved his hands into his pockets. "You said you weren't sorry for what happened." Luke nodded slowly trying to understand. "I thought you didn't want me." He moved back trying to put space between himself and the Doctor. "The idea of hurting you put me off." He moved purposely forward, he had tried to ignore how his body suddenly started to burn when he saw Reid's eyes, which had only one thing in them.


	7. Chapter 7

Seriously loving this! where the hell is this creativity coming from! xD

* * *

Luke rolled over with a groan and landed on something warm; slowly he opened his eyes and saw. Reid.

* * *

_Reid moved like a stealthy animal looking at his prey. His fingers swiftly removed Luke's towel before pushing him on to the bed, without removing any of his clothes he slowly sampled Luke's body re-sampling the skin of his neck, sliding his lips to his chest, hands stroking and seeking out the his erection and distinct heat between his buttocks. _

_His fingers tightened as knuckles turned white while gripping the sheets, his breath came in harsh pants while Reid's lips wrapped around Luke's erection his lips sucking powerfully, while his fingers grazed the heat before plunging deep in. Luke's back arched and his fingers threaded into Reid's hair. "Reid wait! I'm going to cum!" he said in a harsh sound before crying out. _

_Slowly lifting his head Reid smirking, his fingers still stroking inside Luke's body, slowly stretching the opening making sure he was ready. Slowly as Luke relaxed, he became softer; he heard the whispering sigh of Reid's zip. He sat up as Reid slowly revealed his body. He loomed over Luke, his lips slowly kissing, sucking gently on Luke's swollen lips. "Are you going to be okay?" with a nod, Reid shifted his hips, lifting Luke's legs on to his shoulders and carefully guided his erection to Luke's opening. _

_Tears came to Luke's eyes as he bit down on his lip as he was invaded he watched Reid's facial expression, he felt how tight Luke really was. Luke grabbed Reid and pulled him tightly into his embrace and Reid drove himself into Luke. _

* * *

Luke must have fallen asleep because when he woke from dreaming about the night before, Reid was gone but where he slept was cold. He grabbed the pillow, which still had the indentation of Reid's head and hugged it tightly, _was having sex the right thing? Well we both wanted it... _he got out of bed and flinched at the pain which ran up his whole back. A bad pain and when he had finally gotten past it that his whole lower body had turned deliciously numb, he had forgot how many times they had made love... _was it love or just sex? _He shook his head trying to stop second-guessing himself. _But what exactly was it? A one-night stand for old time's sake? _He did not know but hell he wanted to.

* * *

"Got anymore questions?" he looked at the family members of his most recent patient. "Good, the nurse will bring some forms for you to sign."

He left the room, went straight to his office, and slouched in his chair, turning side to side while tapping his fingers. It was his door opened. "Ah I thought I would find you here." Dr. White sat down in the chair opposite. "You and Mr. Snyder seemed to have gotten on?" Reid's eyebrows rose at the words. "Where's this going?"

"How'd you like to go work back at Oakdale Memorial?"


	8. Chapter 8

Well so last night I didn't sleep to well, but I made the decision to finish this chapter before going to bed!

Oh the joys of sleep deprivision!... Deprivision is that even a word? :P

Okay going slightly off track, enjoy and thanks for the epic awesome reviews! 3

* * *

"Oakdale?" the word left a bad taste in his mouth, he just stared at his boss as if he had grown a second head and was the most fascinating thing in the entire World. "Of course you don't have to decide right now," he stood up and grinned. "But I'm not sure how long Mr. Snyder is willing to stick around."

"Yes, Grandmother everything is fine." He sat alone in the Hotel Bar, doodling notes on his paperwork while Lucinda gave him instructions, instructions that had no basis on why he was in Dallas in the first place, why it involved the Hospital. Whenever he asked, she brushed him off with more requests. "Was that Dr. Oliver at the meeting?" he rolled his eyes. "Yes he was." Lucinda made a curious sound before rattling on with more pointers of interest. "Oh yes, Darling make sure to thank Roy for giving us his time." _Roy? _"Um, Grandmother since when have you been on first name bases with the Chief of Medicine in Dallas?"

She laughed huskily which made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "I have had the privilege of knowing Roy for many, many years. Now I must dash." He held the phone to his ear about to say something but only heard the dial tone. _What was going on? _Shaking his head, he focused on the paperwork and then realised how half the instructions Lucinda had given him made absolutely no sense. "Thought I'd find you here." His heart skipped at the sound of the voice, which felt like he had not heard in an age. "Dr. Oliver." He replied politely and indicating him to join him at the table, Reid slid into the chair and examined the mass of papers all over the table. "Requests from my Grandmother."

* * *

"Right, okay I don't care. I want to know one thing: What the hell are you playing at?" Luke eyes narrowed defensively. "What?"  
Reid leaned forward his mouth tight. "Don't play dumb with me, what the hell are you playing at and why are you even here?" Luke crossed his arms as his temper flared. "Dr. Oliver, I'm sorry but what are you talking about?"

Reid stared at Luke his eyes narrowed suspiciously at he looked at him, the baffled look on Luke's face as well as defensive nature. He probably had no idea. "Care to explain why my Chief of Medicine offered me a place back at Oakdale Memorial?" Luke stared blank, nothing twitched to what could have given him away. "Why are you asking me? I don't even know why I'm here in the first place." Reid felt like slamming his head on the table, he was getting absolutely nowhere until something seemed to have clicked, realisation flashed on Luke's face.

* * *

_THE DEMON! _

It seemed Lucinda Walsh had struck yet again and Luke had a feeling his mother was involved as well as Bob Hughes.

Who was involved he had a good idea, but the main question was.

Why?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone :) K sorry for the late update, been busy busy busy :) but enjoyy!

* * *

They stared at each other as realisation finally dawned on Reid's face, even after their brief period they were together Reid had developed this uncanny ability to read exactly what was going on Luke's face. Especially if it involved his family.

"Your family?"

He scrubbed his hand down his face trying to absorb the information as Luke half-nodded. "I think so."  
He shook his head in disbelief; Luke stood silently trying to figure out what was going on. He could not understand why his Grandmother of all people was trying to get him and Reid back together. Since she was the main one involved in making Luke and Reid go their separate ways the first place. The memories made his heart squeeze, his mother always looking so sad whenever Luke was with Reid, his father not showing any particular emotion but he knew that Lucinda had never liked Reid's company because of him being so socially awkward.

In reality, he had chosen his family wishes over his heart, letting go of Reid because his family did not like the snarky comments, sometimes he heard them whispering to what Luke found so attractive about a man who prided himself in knowing he was the best and not being scared to tell everyone who was around at the time. He used to love seeing his parents'reactionsand even Lucinda's but something changed when Noah had left town.

* * *

**Two and Half years Ago**

"_Luke darling you can do so much better, what do you see in this Dr. Oliver anyway?" his mouth fell open at Lucinda's sudden outburst about Reid. "Grandmother, if you got to know Reid-" Lucinda interrupted him with a snort before slamming her files closed. "The man is-is! I don't like him and do not have any intention of getting to know him!" he tried to fight his case but Lucinda was hearing none of it. _

"_Luke! You two are practically strangers, what do you know of this man? Hmm?" his mouth tightened when he realised he did not know as much about Reid as he hoped but it was a slow process because Reid had his duties at the Hospital and Luke was at the Foundation, but there was the odd time they would bump into Reid but they hardly had time to themselves. "I see the doubt in your mind darling, so please before he hurts you finish it." _

_

* * *

_Luke found himself checking out the next day after discovering what his family were doing; he could not decide what emotion to feel there were so many different ones.

Anger

Confusion

Pain

Even when he ran through each individual emotion, over-analysing it to the point his head hurt. Understanding what was going on was not going to happen until he spoke to his Grandmother.

He watched as Dallas slowly became smaller and smaller as the plane went higher into the sky, he had left without even telling Reid. He had left a message with Dr. White telling that he needed to return home because of family business but he had a feeling Lucinda would be waiting for his return.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes! Finally got this chapter written! :)

* * *

Why?

That was the one and only thing going through Luke's mind while he was making his journey back to Oakdale.

Why had his Grandmother involved herself in his life?

Why had she said one thing so many years ago, and now wanted something different?

His brain strained against the so many different possibilities trying to solve something that only be solved by his Grandmother's explanation.  
Because of her, the day him and Reid had broken up had haunted him and even to this day, he knew it was the worst mistake in his life.

He remembered leaving Katie's apartment his throat filling his vile, sickened by his words he had said, the look on Reid's face burnt into his mind and whenever he had tried to sleep it kept him awake, until that face passed the memories of their time together made him want to be with Reid. No matter what his family said.

If only he were brave, enough he would have left his life behind just to be with Reid.

* * *

Lucinda looked up from her paperwork to transfer Dr. Reid Oliver back to Oakdale memorial; she felt a warm flutter in her stomach at the thought of seeing her Grandson happy again. To see a light in his eyes when he smiled, for the last two years it had been empty smiles. He rarely laughed and when he did, it was strained and less natural.

Her heart jumped when she saw Luke standing in her doorway, his face pale and pinched. Eyes ringed with dark circles and dull. "Why?" his lips trembled as tears slowly fell from his eyes. "Why Grandmother?" she stood as Luke shoulders slumped in defeat as he slid to the floor, sobbing into his knees.

* * *

Years of repressed emotion flood from Luke's body, he felt a strong but gentle hand underneath his chin; Lucinda looked into Luke's eyes. "Darling, now I think it's time for an explanation."

* * *

Reid leaned back in his chair, the sandwich in front of him not looking anymore appetising after reading a letter from his Chief of Medicine. _So here it is, in writing. _He had re-read it repeatedly and now it was whether to sign it. His hand hovered over his pen before he clenched his fingers. "Ah I see you've gotten my letter." He scowled at the intrusion. Dr. White sat down an air of smugness on his face. "What's the decision? Oakdale Memorial could really use a great mind like you."


	11. Chapter 11

Argh! the curse of yet another short fic =( Ahh well :D finally got the next chapter out!

Have fun and enjoy! :D Gonna need to think of best possible way of Luke and Reid to meet up, how about... LakeView? Tense moment and Reid drags Luke into the Elevator... or... or! They get stuck together in a _very confined area? _and Reid has a panic attack? ;)

OR!

... I dunno yet :P

* * *

"Luke darling, I have spent the last two and half years watching you become less like yourself. Becoming more and more withdrawn, a ghost of your former self it broke my heart." Lucinda smiled sadly as the memories of her Grandson going day-by-day, month by month and year by year, eating only when he needed, resisting the urge to pick up the alcohol, rarely smiling and his eyes tortured. "Soon it became... unbearable for me to watch so I started contacting my acquaintances to find where Dr. Oliver had gone. I spoke to Bob and we started working on a plan with the assistance of Roy to bring Dr. Oliver back to Oakdale."

Luke stared at his Grandmother; his mouth trembled as he tried to find the words to describe the amount of emotion welling up in his throat. Lucinda took a deep breath before carrying on. "Of course Roy dropped subtle hints to Dr. Oliver but the man is stubborn as he is arrogant and it was not until a week before I sent you to Dallas, that I had been given a clear possibility that he may consider returning to Oakdale. Whether he just said that to stop the hints but it was important that you two were brought back together."

* * *

It had been so long since Reid had walked the halls of Oakdale Memorial, he did not know what had made him come back but he had to admit he missed the place. There was something Oakdale Memorial had that the Hospital in Dallas didn't. "Ah Dr. Oliver." He recognised the voice, he turned and saw Bob Hughes, he felt immediate affection towards the old man, and shook the hand held out to him. "Bob, it seems the tentacles of Oakdale just couldn't let me go." Bob smiled while patting Reid on the shoulder. "Tentacles? Well how about I show you to your office Doctor?"

* * *

Lucinda sat alone in her office rethinking over the information, which she had shared with Luke; her phone beeped a message from Bob Hughes and could not help but grin broadly at the information shown on the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter :)

And here's some of the music I was listening to while writing:

_Welcome Home _by _Radical Face_

Sideways by _Citizen Cope_

_Hold Me Now _by _Thompson Twins_

_

* * *

_:) In a bit guys! xx and thanks for the awesome reviews! Means a lot! :D

LOVE YOU ALL! You're all legends!

* * *

Reid's first day back at work was a complete blur, deep down he had grown to love Oakdale and the Hospital yet he would not dream of admitting it. He had kept up appearance when he and Katie had had lunch and she had brought Jacob with her, and it had made Katie's day when he asked whether his old room was still open since he flat out refused to stay at the Lakeview and sleeping in sheets, which others had used, no matter if they had cleaned.

Katie had informed him that she had been keeping his room open in the hope of his return, Reid's reply had been, how stalker-ish that sounded, she had just laughed and asked whether he had seen Luke yet and quickly told him that Chris Hughes would be around since he and Katie were now a couple. "Oh joy, now I have to spend even more time with Doogie Hughes?" Katie laughed and smiled. "No, but I'm sure you can think of something more productive to do with your time, and by productive I mean with Luke." Her eyes sparkled while Reid cleared his throat and avoided her gaze. "Can we stop discussing this?" Katie rolled her eyes. "You brought it up, and have you seen Luke yet?"

That was the one thing, which had been bugging him, he thought since he was back at Oakdale he and Luke would be spending a lot more time together, but he had not even seen Luke since his return. Of course Luke was probably busy with his Foundation but it was whenever he turned up somewhere, the person who is was suppose to be meeting would say: _Ah! You've just missed Luke._ **Or** his personal favourite since work on his wing had started back up: _Luke couldn't make it. _

_

* * *

_Okay avoiding Reid was not his smartest idea to date. In addition, he had done many stupid things in his life but avoiding the one person he wanted to see so badly was just dumb.

Bob Hughes had informed him straight away when Reid had finally agreed to come back to Memorial permanently and what made Bob even happier was that the work on the half-constructed Neuro-Wing was to continue. To Luke this meant going back to meetings and planning with the Hospital Board and... Reid.

For the last couple of weeks he had been avoiding going to meetings by making the terrible excuse, that he had let his Foundation work pile up and needed some time to put it right. He wasn't sure whether Bob believed him but the old man was sharp. He had given the okay and said he would send the plans to his Foundation so he can look over what was discussed in the meetings.

* * *

"Dr. Reid! Would you mind dropping these notes of at Luke's Foundation?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to upload... well actually it's been more writing the fic rather than uploading but here it is!

:)

xD

LOL, I'm sorry about the short chapters, to me it doesnt feel worth the wait for only 344 words

Music used:

_Your Love Is a Song - Switchfoot_

_Bully Boy - Shed Seven_

* * *

"Bob, I'm sorry about today. When's the next meeting?" He listened to Bob Hughes go through the dates of the next set of meetings. "Okay, thanks. And how's Dr. Oliver fitting back in?" he smiled when Bob listed how Reid had managed to upset majority of the nurses, which resulted in Bob finding one of the nurse's crying hysterically in the supplies cupboard. In addition, Reid had predictably complained about rounds and who the patients were, but seemed happy in his own way to that his Neuro-Wing was back on track.

"Huh! That sounds a lot like him." He commented before saying goodbye to Bob, and telling him he would drop by later in the week.

* * *

Reid heard Luke's voice through the door. _Now what would be the best way? _He mused to himself. _Dramatic or casual?  
_He smirked to himself just as he heard movement in the room. Then decided the best way would be to give Luke a heart attack before making Luke explain himself to avoiding him, he sat down as waited.

* * *

He had two things on his mind none of which was connected to his Foundation, and those two things were coffee and hoping he did not run into Reid. He tried to take in his notes half of them not making much sense. "You know Mr. Snyder why is it that your Grandmother worked so hard to get me back here, and yet you choose to avoid me?" He dropped his file at the sound of his voice. Slowly he turned to see Reid slouched in one of the chairs not looking particularly pleased.

"Reid... what are you doing here?" Reid scowled while waving what looked like notes from all the meetings he had missed. "I hate doing pointless errands, but this one however might have more beneficial endings, don't you think?" Luke swallowed his hand held out to accept the notes only Dr. Oliver just stared deeply into his eyes, waiting for an answer. "Why is that Luke?"


End file.
